A story that hasn't been told
by T.L Cecilio
Summary: hello! this is my 1st fan fiction...so i hope you leave reviews on my story! , anyway this is a story is about Sasuke Uchiha's adventure and romance... Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1 : wooot

A story that Hasn't been told

by T.L Cecilio

**Chapter 1** : wooooot_(the shortest chapter ever created )_

A very long time ago in place that doesn't exist, lived a cute and intelligent girl...

but she has nothing to do with the story...anyway we are going to take interest with her neighbor sasuke,

the youngest son of king Jiraya that has no other script in this story but to get sick and that is the reason

why sasuke is called by his mom Queen tsunade. "sasuke my son , your father is very ill" explained Queen tsunade

and "your father can't walk anymore" so now you must go to the place called "woootwoow" and retrieve an item called "elixir of the peanut butter and jelly",

sasuke talked back "but mother ,as far as i know dad can't even walk since i was 5!!!" , Queen tsunade replied "its because he has an illness you bafoon!" ,

then sasuke logged off his Friendster and packed up his things including his PSP and Nintendo DS ,sasuke can't live without his psp and ds , then he said farewell to his kingdom and started his journey…but sasuke returned to his kingdom , "Agh!!! I forgot MY CELLPHONE!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed! Then he rushed to his room and he got his cellphone so after that he started his journey…again…priiing priiing sasuke's phone rang , so sasuke answered the phone and said "hello , who is this?" , "this is your mom , come back here now" , sasuke answered " whaat? What did I forget now,

queen tsunade :"you forgot your snack pack!",

sasuke replied " GEEEEEEEZ !!! I can't go back now I'm very far from the kingdom!!!" ,

queen tsunade replied "I have your favorite cupcakes here "

sasuke answered "it's a deal!!!! I'm going back now…bye!" , so after getting the snack pack and the cupcakes , sasuke started his journey…all over again…


	2. Chapter 2 : the girl with the pink hair

**Chapter 2** : _the girl with the pink hair ) _

after 278298290 hours of traveling , sasuke has reached a forest and he decided to rest there…

"Sigh...I'm very tired...and I'm thirsty too..." sasuke whined ,then sasuke found a large tree and sat underneath it "whew…nothing relaxes me more than sitting under a tree" said sasuke then while sitting under the tree sasuke saw a lake..."wow!!! its my lucky day!! a lake!! wahoooo!!!" sasuke exlaimed , then he run towards the lake then suddenly...

"ARGH!!!! Wat d?" said sasuke , "OUCH, will you watch where your going!!!! aw aw aw aw! i think I sprained my foot!!" cried by "are you ok?...I'm Terribly sorry miss!!!"said sasuke

"What do you think!?!!? ofcourse I'm not ok,('Sasuke:wow...the pink hair...the red suit...she's so KAWAII!!!!') , HEY! are you listening to me?"

,Sasuke replied:...ahm ahem ahem ,yes ... My name's sasuke by the way...and you are ?"

"hmph...my name is sakura...sakura haruno" replied the pink haired girl , "nice to meet you sakura chan , by the way…what are you doing here in the forest?" said sasuke , sakura roughly answered " that's none of your business!!!! Anyway my village is near here ,could you carry me there? I can't walk because you injured my foot !!!! grrr…"

"ummmm…ok/? I'll carry you('darn she's soooo bossy' but she's cute when she bosses me around ')" sasuke replied . , so sasuke carried sakura all the way to the village but when he was half way through ,a shady man appeared, this shady man was wearing a long orange cloak with flowery design on it…

Who is this shady man? Find out on the next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 : my sassy boy omg

**Chapter 3:** _My Sassy Boy omg…_

Anyway…when he was half way through , a shady man appeared , this shady man was wearing a long orange cloak with flower design on it…this man was blocking the way and this man seemed to be doing something…then sakura shouted "Hey you over there,

"Nani?!?!?! How dare you disturb me!!!!" replied the shady man ,

"Huwaaaat!??!?!? . How dare you shout at me!!! YOUR BLOCKING THE WAY DARN IT!!!!" sakura angrily replied

, " sigh calm down sakura ,I'll talk to him… hey Mr. ummm..?!?!? " sasuke said calmly,

"what?!?!? You mean you don't know ,who I am? Hmph!!, I am the greatest Fashion designer ever lived!!!! I am the Great orochimaru of the lavender village!!! and who might you be?('rawrrrrrr he's so gorgeous') ,

Then sasuke replied"uhhh…my Name is sasuke of the no name kingdom…('darn the author !!! he didn't gave our kingdom a name') nice to meet you Mr. Orochimaru,

Orochimaru replied "if you say my name Put "The Great" in it because I am The Great naruto of Lavender Village!!!,

Sasuke interrupted in sarcasm "ok "The Great" Orochimaru" ,

Orochimaru angrily replied "Don't Interupt me when I'm in the middle of my graceful speech! Hmph!!! . Anyway…I'll forgive you on what you did, as an act of humility if you kiss me on my lips now, I'll leave right now and you will never see my soul again, but if you refuse…then I'll haunt you for the rest of your life"

Sasuke shockingly replied "WhaT THE fck!!! Hell no!! I rather die!!!"

Sakura replied " HMPH!!! That's gross!!! ('what a jerk, who does he think he is!!! Sasuke is mine!!!) Yeah sasuke tell him that!!!"

"The Great" Orochimaru replied ," oh what a very very rude girl , did your parents even teach you manners? "

Sakura replied angrily "I have a name you know, my name's sakura !!! And you're the one who's is rude!!!! ('grrrr this guy's got a lot of nerve to tell me that!!!')

Orochimaru replied "tsk tsk tsk…how pathetic…"

Then a woman suddenly appeared

"Master…we have to go now…"

Orochimaru replied "What d?!?!? Karin!! how'd you get here ?!?!?"

Karin replied " this man helped when I got lost in the sewers"

Mario " Hallo!! Itsa me Marrrioooo, Mamamia!!! I need to go now!! Bye!!!"

Then Mario went down the pipe prook prook prook

Back to the story

Karin " Master orochimaru…we must go to the village now…or we will be late for the meeting…"

Orochimaru " HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU , YOU MUST ADD "THE GREAT" WHEN SAYING MY NAME!!! GRRRRRRRR,ok ok let's go , Bye for now !!! ('winks at sasuke')

Sasuke " This guy gives me the goose bumps….err…"

Sakura " me too , there's something odd about him…"

Sasuke " yeah…any way let's go to your village now…"

Sakura " ok..let's hurry its almost dawn "

Sasuke " Let's go"

Then sasuke and sakura went on to the village blah blah bla…

Then they reached the village atlast…

Sakura "Welcome!!! This is the village I live in… "

Sasuke " What's the name of this village?"

Sakura " this village is called…ummm actually this village has no name(darn the author),we just call it the village near this forest"

Sasuke " Aa…ummm…I think theres a commotion happening over there"

Sakura"where?"

Sasuke " over there -.- "

Sakura " oh…wait a sec…that commotion is happening at my chief's tent!!! Lets take a look"

Sasuke " ok"

Then sakura and sasuke went to the chief's tent to see what's happening…

Sakura " I can't see…I can't see!!!"

Sasuke " come over here sakura…there's a hole here'

Sakura "ok…let me peek through the hole 1st "

Then Sakura peeked through the whole…then she saw Orochimaru talking with the village head…'

Sakura " WHAT THE!?!?!?! What is that jerk Doing here!!!!"

Sasuke " what jerk? "

Sakura" Orochimaru!!!!"

Sasuke" WAT THE!?!?!? Why is he here?"

Sakura " Beats me…"

Why is orochimaru in the village? Why is he talking with the vilage chief? why do sasuke love cupcakes?

Sasuke interupts the narrator " HEY!!!! Will you stop that cupcake crap!!!"

Narrator ' bwahahaha ok sorry…"

Anyway… Find it out at the next chapter


End file.
